


Late Night Library Antics

by monochromekiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Weston College arc. Ciel is struggling to concentrate on the case, as he no longer can be intimate with his butler. Sebastian invites Ciel to the library at night, hoping to satisfy his master so he can concentrate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Library Antics

 

Weston College was widely regarded as Great Britain's finest public school, created for the purpose of educating the very best and brightest of the aristocracy. All students had to obey the strict customs and traditions of the school, and the principal's decisions were absolute.

Only the very best students of the nobility could attend, and only the very best of the nobility were allowed to teach them. Status was everything. But even the nobility had their dark secrets, as Ciel knew all too well. It did not particularly shock him when the Queen requested him directly to investigate the college. A large amount of male students had gone missing, including a distant nephew of the royal family.

Being the Earl of Phantomhive meant that securing a place for himself and Sebastian was no real challenge. It was so very easy for them to infiltrate the school; Ciel had assumed obtaining information would be equally as easy. Unfortunately that proved not to be the case. They had been there over a week and both of them were at a loss.

Ciel felt like he was suffocating within the walls of the large gothic structure. All students remained faithful to traditions and kept all secrets hidden. No matter how hard he tried, any form of enquiry was met with stony silence. Not only that but it was becoming increasingly difficult to get close to Sebastian.

Sebastian was immensely popular among the students. The younger ones in particular seemed to follow him everywhere. Well, Ciel couldn't blame them but it meant Sebastian was rarely alone.

Ciel stared down at the various information he had documented so far in frustration. None of it seemed to piece together or provide any leads. But then, it was becoming more and more difficult to think clearly. How long had it been now since he and Sebastian had truly been alone?

There was one small glimmer of hope though. Sebastian had managed to pass Ciel a note as they had quickly passed each other in the corridor earlier that day. On the note, Sebastian had asked Ciel to meet him at midnight in the school's main library. Ciel assumed he had something incredibly important to share with him, and surely that would mean at least some progress in this case.

The hours seemed to drag by until it was time for their secret rendezvous. Ciel waited patiently for night to fall and for the school to become silent as the students were confined to their dorms. Creeping through the long dark corridors Ciel made his way to the entrance of the large central library. The enormous wooden doors creaked open and he walked inside, making sure no one had followed.

"Sebastian?" He called out in a hushed tone, wandering the many rows of book cases with only the dim light of an oil lamp to see. He stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of the doors being locked behind him. The jingling of metal keys followed before everything went silent again. Ciel placed the oil lamp on a nearby table quietly, listening carefully for any sounds to follow.

A wave of fear flooded over him as he felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist while a hand firmly clasped itself over his mouth to silence him. The worst possible conclusion came to mind immediately. Whoever was responsible for the disappearances had found him first.

Ciel didn't bother to try and call out or scream, but he wasn't going to be taken without a fight. He started to push back against his captor violently, only ceasing his struggles when he felt a familiar voice whisper in his ear.

"Shh, young master, it's me."

Ciel finally relaxed, turning around to face his butler.

"What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" He whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, but we want to keep this meeting secret don't we?" Sebastian replied, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, no matter. What have you found out?" Ciel asked.

Much to his surprise he received no verbal reply from his butler. Instead he was pushed roughly against one of the bookcases, his butler's lips on his as their bodies were pressed close together. Ciel managed to turn his head away so he could speak.

"What are you doing? Someone will catch us." He cried out, still attempting to keep his voice down.

"No, they won't. No one uses the library at night. And besides, I've locked us in and everyone else out." Sebastian replied, clearly unperturbed by the situation as he began to gently suck Ciel's neck.

Ciel let out a soft moan as he felt their hips being grinded together.

"You've missed me haven't you? I've missed you so much, Ciel." Sebastian whispered against his master's pale skin. Ciel shuddered in response as he felt Sebastian's tongue lick along his ear lobe.

"Mmhm, so much...I felt like I was going insane." He groaned desperately.

He took hold of Sebastian's chin and turned his head to face him. "Kiss me." He commanded as he stared into his butler's eyes. Their lips met again as Ciel pulled his butler close. Ciel ran his tongue along Sebastian's lips, letting out a soft moan as Sebastian opened his mouth and their tongues entwined together. They continued to kiss passionately, their tongues never leaving each other as they started to undress each other, the items of clothing falling to the floor.

Sebastian broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. He bent his head low and started to suck on one of Ciel's nipples, his hand tugging and pinching the other. Ciel let out pleasured gasps as his fingers became entangled in Sebastian's hair. He thrust his hips forward desperately, lust completely taking over.

"More...give me more..." He begged.

Sebastian's hands slowly slid down Ciel's back, pinching his ass cheeks teasingly as he brought their hips together. Their erections grinded against each other roughly as he placed his lips on Ciel's once more.

"Oh Ciel, I love you so much." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's lips.

"I love you too. I want you, right here and now." Ciel whispered back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and grinding his hips even faster. The friction between their erections caused him to moan breathlessly in pleasure.

"How badly do you want me?" Sebastian asked teasingly, a smirk on his lips as he slowly pressed one finger into Ciel's ass. Ciel instinctively pushed back, desperate for him to push even deeper.

"ahh, so much Sebastian...I need you...my body is aching for you." He panted out between pleasured moans.

Sebastian slid a second finger inside and started to scissor them. Sebastian groaned as he felt Ciel's breath on his neck, his master's pleasured moans turning him on even more.

"And where do you want me?" He asked teasingly as he slid a third finger in.

"ahh, in my ass! Please...in my ass!" Ciel moaned desperately, his whole body shuddering as Sebastian's fingers pressed against his sweet spot. Sebastian pulled his fingers out gently, kissing Ciel's lips one more time. Ciel turned around and leant against the bookcase behind him for support. He parted his legs wide, wriggling his hips at Sebastian seductively.

"Take me." He whispered eagerly.

Sebastian caressed Ciel's sides as he slowly slid inside him. He nuzzled into Ciel's shoulder, his breathing becoming heavy as he felt the warmth of Ciel close in around his erection.

"Oh Ciel, it feels so good being inside you." he moaned breathlessly against Ciel's shoulder. Ciel moaned in response, his hands gripping the shelves tightly as Sebastian started to rock his hips back and forward.

"nnh...harder...faster..." He groaned as he felt Sebastian's erection slide in and out of him. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's hips and moved faster than before, his cock pushing deeper and deeper into his master.

"ahhh, oh yes! There! Right there!" Ciel moaned loudly as he felt Sebastian's cock hit his sweet spot. Sebastian thrust his hips harder and faster, hitting Ciel's sweet spot with each thrust. He slid his hand around Ciel's waist and started to rub Ciel's erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

The library was filled with the sound of their pleasured moans, the bookcase shaking and a few stray books tumbling to the floor. Ciel could feel his climax approaching.

"Ahhh Sebastian! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!~" He screamed out, his ass cheeks clenching around Sebastian's length even tighter. Sebastian threw his head back in pleasure as he came inside his master, moaning his name over and over as they rode out their orgasm.

Ciel leant against the bookcase for support, panting heavily as Sebastian slowly pulled out of him. Ciel turned around to face him. "I love you, so much." He whispered, gesturing for Sebastian to come closer. Sebastian kissed Ciel on the lips softly, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you too Ciel. I've wanted to hold you like this for so long." he whispered as he nuzzled into Ciel's shoulder. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pulled their bodies closer together. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his neck, and his butler's hard length still pressing against his hip.

Their lips met again before Sebastian pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance once more. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss and thrust his hips forward against Sebastian as much as possible, desperate to feel that beautiful friction again. He broke the kiss suddenly, panting against Sebastian's chest. "More...I need more of you." He begged.

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Yes, my lord~" He whispered as he picked Ciel up in his arms and carried him to the nearby table. He quickly pushed off the large amount of books in one fast movement before laying Ciel down on the top. Ciel gazed up at him longingly. "Please, I want you inside me once more." he pleaded, lifting his legs up ready.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's legs up over his shoulders, gently pushing himself inside. Ciel moaned softly, his ass cheeks clenching around Sebastian. "ahh, deeper...harder..." He moaned breathlessly as he lay back against the table. Sebastian thrust his hips harder and deeper into Ciel, pounding against his master's sweet spot again and again. Ciel gripped the table hard as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. "Ahh, Sebastian! Yes! Don't stop!" he moaned loudly.

Sebastian continued to thrust in and out of his master, his moaning becoming louder as he felt his orgasm approaching. This time it was the butler who lost control first. Seeing his master lying in such a sexy position, panting and moaning for him, was just too much for him to take.

"Oh Ciel, I'm going to cum!~" He moaned loudly, throwing his head back once more as he released inside Ciel's ass. Ciel came a few seconds later, screaming his butler's name.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, not wanting to part from each other. Eventually Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, gathering up their clothes from the floor while his master stayed lying on the table.

"I think I'll be able to solve this case now my body's satisfied." Ciel mumbled, still panting heavily from his recent orgasm. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Glad to be of service, young master." he replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I know the title is pretty lame. But hopefully the fic is good at least


End file.
